The Life In The Music
by BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics
Summary: One-shots based off of songs from my iTunes. It started out as the iPod shuffle challenge but once I started writing some of them I couldn't stop. As of right now they are all B/B. They are better than the summary sounds. I Don't Own Bones
1. Wouldn't Change a Thing

**Finally I have found some time to sit down and write a new story. These are one - shots based off of songs from my iTunes. This started out as the iPod Shuffle Challenge but when I started to write some of them I couldn't stop. Some are short and others are a little bit longer. So far none of them are really long. All of the ones that I have written are B/B. Let me know if there is one that you think I should take and make it into a story. I have never done one shots so let me know what you think. I DO NOT OWN BONES.**

**This one is set around the time when Booth and Brennan are just starting to be partners. Sully is in this one but just as a FBI friend of Booth's. He and Brennan have never met or dated!**

**

* * *

**

Wouldn't Change a Thing – Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas

**Angela:** Hey Sweetie.

**Brennan:** Hey Ange.

**Angela:** Please tell me about this partner you know have. All I know is that he is FBI and looks like a total stud muffin.

**Brennan:** You really want to know the truth?

**Angela:** Even if I said no Sweetie, you would tell me the truth anyway.

**Brennan:**His name is Special Agent Seeley Booth.

**Angela:**Really Seeley?

**Brennan:** Yes, that is his name. If you want to know about him then you can't comment on everything I say.

**Angela:** Okay Bren, please continue.

**Brennan:** It's as if he doesn't hear anything I'm saying. His mind is in some faraway place every time I talk. He doesn't even care. It's as if we are facing each other but, not seeing eye to eye.

**Angela:** So you guys are like perfectly imperfect.

**Brennan:** Ange, that is not possible. Are you going to let me finish now?

**Angela:** Sorry.

**Brennan:** We are like fire & rain, Venus & Mars. He is always trying to save the day and read my mind. When I hold on to a theory or a suspect he just lets go. Ange, I can't even stay mad at him for anything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sully:** Hey Booth.

**Booth:** What's up Sully?

**Sully:** I heard you got a new partner.

**Booth:** _(Silence)_

**Sully:** Booth…The squint.

**Booth:** Oh jeez let me find a place to start. She is always serious, in a rush, and interrupting. She doesn't even care. We are perfectly imperfect. She drives me insane but, I can't stay mad at her no matter how hard I try. We are kind of like different stars and she is a harmony to every song I could sing. I just want to let the music play.

**Sully:** Dude different stars, harmony to your songs? Have you lost your bal…

**Booth:** Shut up Sully! Bones is all or nothing, but my feelings never change. She picks a fight to get attention. When I'm yes she is no.

_(Silence)_

**Angela & Sully:** Would you change anything?

**Brennan & Booth:** No. I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

Thanks for reading this first of many to come one-shots. Let me know what you think. If you think this is one that you would like to see turned into a story feel free to let me know. Check out some of my other stories that I have written - A Change In Life and A Story From Above.

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	2. Home

**This is set when Booth is coming back from Afghanistan and Brennan is coming back from the Maluku Islands. They have both been gone for the full year and there is no Hannah! I Do Not Own Bones.**

**

* * *

**

**Home – Chris Daughtry**

**FA:** Please buckle your seatbelt Sir we are getting ready to take off.

**Booth:** Oh, I'm sorry Ma'am. I was lost in my own little world. I'm finally going home for good.

The flight attendant smiled down at Booth.

**FA:** Well thank you for all you do over there to keep us safe.

With that she went to her seat.

**Booth:** _"Home. I'm going home."_ Booth thought to himself with a smile on his face as the plane took off.

**XXXX**

**FA:** Hello Temperance, it's nice to have you flying with us again. Where are you coming from this time?

**Brennan:** The Maluku Islands. We left a little late do you know what the holdup was?

**FA:** I was checking seatbelts and someone didn't have his buckled. I can't really blame him he was off in his own little world. He is a solider finally going home.

Tears sprang to Brennan's eyes as she thought about Booth.

**Brennan:** Really another solider going home to D.C.

**FA:** What do mean another?

**Brennan:** I've told you about my partner Agent Booth, he is overseas and is coming home today but, his connecting flight is out of another state and not until later.

**FA:** I'll come back in a few minutes I have to make my rounds and I'll start back there since you are the only one flying first class today.

She laughed

**Brennan:** Hey Megan, before you go I want to pay for that solider to fly first class.

**FA (Megan):** That's so nice of you Tempe when I get to him I'll let him know.

**Brennan:** Thank you Megan.

**XXXX**

**FA:** Hello again Sir, I'm sorry I didn't catch you name before. I'm Megan.

**Booth:** Hello again to you too Megan. My name is Seeley, but I'd rather you call me what everyone else calls me. They call me by my last name Booth.

**FA (Megan):** Booth?

**Booth:** Yes

**FA (Megan):** Okay well there is only one person in first class and I mentioned there was a soldier on this flight and they paid for you to upgrade.

**Booth:** Really?

**FA (Megan):** Yes, you can just walk up there and pick a seat.

Booth smiled and headed up the aisle.

**XXXX**

Brennan was wondering when she would get to meet the soldier going home. She heard the curtain open and close.

**XXXX**

Booth took a deep breath and went into the first class area. He noticed that whoever this person was they were sitting towards the front.

**Booth:** Hello

The person stood up and turned towards him. Booth gasped then his smile came on full force onto his face.

**Booth:** Bones!

He watched as tears filled her eyes and he met her halfway down the tiny aisle. He wrapped her in his arms and she buried her face into his neck. He felt her begin to shake. Booth knew she was crying.

**Booth:** Bones. I missed you so much.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her back to look into her eyes.

**Booth:** Baby, it is okay. I'm here and not going anywhere. I'm home. With you in my arms Temperance, this is home. I'm home and we are in the air.

They both laughed

He wrapped her back into his arms and held her close.

**Booth:** Yes…..Home.

* * *

Thanks for reading let me know what you think.

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	3. Why

**Hannah is not mentioned in this story, but it is implied that Booth and she are dating. Set after 6x09 "The doctor in the photo".**

**This story is more hurt/tragedy. I Do Not Own Bones. **

**

* * *

**

**Why – Rascal Flatts**

It's a cool fall day as Booth walks up the gravel path of the grave yard. He was the one who taught Bones about coming here to talk to the person who passed away. Two weeks later is when he finally got the courage to go talk to her. As he stood in front of her grave he let the tears fall as he began to talk.

"Hey Bones, it's me Booth. I'm sorry I haven't been by earlier. I just… I just… I'm sorry." He had so many unanswered questions and it was painful to be there. "When I got the call from… from Cam saying that you had taken your own life I didn't believe her. That isn't you…it wasn't like you to do that. I wish I knew why."

Booth was starting to get angry. "Why did you do that Bones? Why!" He was breaking down. "Only God knows why." He thought to himself. "How could you leave me? I will never forget all the good times we had together and even the bad times. Temperance, your life was like a beautiful song." Falling down to his knees he looked up into the darkening sky.

"Who told you life wasn't worth the fight? They were wrong Bones! They lied! We see the dark side of the world. It isn't really that bad of a place." Tired he asked one last question. "It's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song. Why Bones? Why?"

As the rain began to fall, a new round of tears spilled over onto his tear stained face. Booth sat there and cried for the loss of his partner, and the one he really loved all along.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	4. No Air

**No Air – Glee Cast**

Time was running out.

She had to get Booth of that ship.

It was so far deep into the ocean.

Even when the helicopter got close to the ship how was she supposed to find him.

She was alone.

They were getting closer… time was flying by… Brennan felt like she has no air left to breathe.

What would she do without Booth in her life?

The helicopter lowered she flung open the door ready to jump out to search the ship.

It was hard for her to breathe.

When the door was open she saw Booth.

Brennan yelled "Booth! Booth come on hurry!"

He was just standing there looking at the ships wall then back at her.

"Booth!" she called one last time, she was out air.

He finally started for the helicopter.

As he climbed in and shut the door tears came to her eyes.

Panting for more air he turned around looking straight into her tear filled blue eyes.

She threw herself into his arms.

Air filled both of their lungs as his arms securely wrapped around her shaking body.

They are the reason they live and breathe every day.

* * *

Let me know what you guys thought!

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	5. He Ain't the Leaving Kind

**He Ain't the Leaving Kind – Rascal Flatts**

Brennan never believed in the God that Booth told her about.

He once told her, "He is with everyone even those who don't believe Bones. He isn't the leaving kind".

She understood why he believed in God and started to keep her mouth shut when the topic came up.

It has been five years since Booth died and even though she didn't believe in God she was mad at him for taking her husband and the father of their children.

As she looked at their kids that had fallen asleep on the couch together that she raised by herself she realized she had some help.

Walking back to her room she thought to herself "Booth's God really isn't the leaving kind. He never walked away".

* * *

This story comes from the second half/ending of the song. If you have never heard it before you should check it out. I didn't really care for the song at first but after I listened to it a couple of times I fell in love with it because it has a really deep meaning to it.

I Do Not Own Bones

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	6. Speak Now

**Speak Now – Taylor Swift**

She had been invited to the wedding of Booth and Hannah.

Brennan didn't want to go, but she knew she had to.

She had to go because it was Booth's wedding and all she wants is for him to be happy and he personally triple checked to make sure she was going to be there.

Brennan didn't want to go because she knew it was going to hurt watching the one that she could never move on from marry someone else.

She sat quietly in the back.

She never thought she was the kind of girl to do this.

The preacher looked up and said "Speak now or forever hold your peace".

There was silence, but she stood up and everyone turned to face her.

Brennan's deep blue eyes were only on Booth's.

"You can't marry her Booth! Don't say any vows. Meet me by the back door please."

Without another word she was gone.

Booth took off towards the doors leaving Hannah at the altar.

Booth burst through the doors.

"Bones, baby, I didn't say any vows. I'm so glad you were here. You're right I only want to be with you. Forever and always."

* * *

I will update soon I have already written the next two or three chapters. I'm super excited for the new Bones episode tonight!

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	7. My Front Porch Looking In

**My Front Porch Looking In – Lonestar**

I just pulled up outside of my house after a long weekend away at an F.B.I. conference.

It's mid-afternoon and I'm positive the kids have already woken up from their naps.

I've missed them and my wife more this time than ever.

It's been the longest I have been gone in a long time.

I jog up our front porch steps eager to get inside to see my family.

I catch a movement through our window.

Still on the porch I slide over to take a look.

What I see is family and love.

There is a little boy with a carrot top that can barely walk with a Sippy-cup full of milk and a blue eyed blond with her shoes on wrong because mom probably gave in and let her dress herself.

Right in the middle hold them both is a beautiful girl my wife, my best friend, my partner, my Bones.

I love the view from my front porch but, I like it even better when I'm in the picture.

As I walk through the door all I hear is "Daddy's home!"

* * *

Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I'm thinking about writing a story that takes place before this then add this chapter in the middle, then continue on with the story. If that is something you would like to read I'd love to know.

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	8. Gotta Go My Own Way

**Sorry this took so long but, yes I am back baby!**

* * *

This is set after Booth comes back from war with Hannah, but before "The doctor in the photo".

* * *

**Gotta Go My Own Way – (High School Musical 2) Andy Dodd**

Booth walked into his office on Monday morning with a smile on his face. He had taken Hannah on a romantic weekend away. It surprised Booth that Hannah and he didn't get called back for work. The only thing that Booth didn't know was that he would have been called back if Brennan wouldn't have stepped in the way. Sitting down at his desk he noticed an envelope on his desk with his name typed onto the front. Opening it up he realized it was a letter from Bones. Booth thought he was having one of the best Mondays ever. Leaning back in his chair Booth began to read the letter.

_Booth,_

_I know that you are away with Hannah which is why I thought this would be the best time to take this action. I have informed the FBI that I will no longer be working with them and this will be the end of our partnership. I'm also taking a leave from the Jeffersonian again. I am uncertain of how long I will be gone. I've decided to tell you what is on my mind. Ever since you came home from war with Hannah things haven't been right between us. Your personal life has gotten in the way of what we had. We make plans and then they never work out, most of the time it is because of Hannah. This is really hard to say, but I have to do what is best for me. I know you'll be okay. I've got to move on and be who I am. I don't belong here please understand Booth. We might find our place in this world someday, but for right now I have to go my own way. I don't want to leave everything I have here behind, but I get my hopes up and watch them fall. It's just too hard to watch all that we had slowly fade away. So Booth I'm leaving today because it is what is best for me. You have Hannah now so you will be just fine. I'm just moving on being who I am. I'm sorry._

_Dr. Temperance Brennan_

The tears in his eyes turned into rage. "She threw everything away!" he thought as he took out his cell phone.

"I can't lose her! I know who she is. She is my Bones! I will not be okay even with Hannah." He hit speed dial number one and let it ring.

**XXXX**

Brennan was sitting at the airport with her carry-on by her side waiting to board the plane. Her cell phone rang just like always she picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Brennan."

**XXXX**

Booth waited then he heard the familiar voice.

"Brennan"

"Bones what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm at the airport getting ready to board my plane."

"No Bones, what is with the letter, you leaving and ending our partnership?"

"I'm pretty sure the note I left you would explain everything. Read it again Booth I have to go."

"Bones wait! What about us and everything we have been through?"

"What about trust? What is ours is ours Booth!"

"You know I never wanted to hurt you."

"What about me Booth?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I have to leave, but I will miss you. I've got to go on and be who I am."

"Why do you have to go?"

"I just don't belong here. I hope you understand."

"I'm trying to understand Bones."

"Maybe we might find a place in this world someday Booth, but at least for now…"

"I WANT YOU TO STAY!"

"I've got to go my own way. Goodbye Booth."

Booth heard the click of her ending the call then the dial tone.

* * *

**I do not own Bones**

**Let me know what you think**

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	9. Watching You

Started to write this story and I just kept going and going. This story is really long compared to the other ones that I wrote. I find that whenever I put Parker in a story it gives be a bunch of more things to write about. Who doesn't love Parker?

* * *

**Watching You – Rodney Atkins**

Booth was finishing up his last report of the night that Cullen had been chewing his ass off all week for. He couldn't wait to go home to see his wife. Booth knew she would be sitting on their couch typing away on her laptop for her new book coming out. She always denied that she was waiting up for him but Booth knew she had a hard time falling asleep when he wasn't in bed with her. Signing his name on the report he was walking over to Cullen's office when his phone rang.

"Booth"

"Seeley it's Rebecca"

"Hey what's up?"

"It's your weekend to have Parker and he doesn't have school tomorrow because it is parent – teacher conferences. So I was wondering if you would like to have him an extra day."

"Of course! What time do you have to be at work? I'll pick him up before then."

"I have to leave around 8:45 a.m."

"Okay tell him I'll be there to get him at 8:30."

"Alright Seeley that sounds good."

"Thank you Rebecca."

"You're welcome. Goodbye Seeley."

"Bye."

Booth dropped the report in Cullen's mailbox and headed home with a big smile on his face. He rarely got extra time with his son and he was going to make the best out of it.

**XXXX**

Booth walked into his new house and looked over to the couch and saw that Bones wasn't there. He took off his coat and put it away in the closet.

Brennan was in the kitchen when Booth came in. When she walked into the room he was putting his coat away. She hadn't seen him all day and couldn't wait to feel his lips against hers.

As Booth shut the closet door he saw Bones making her way over to him. She had a seductive smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips to his. Booth's arms circled her waist and pulled her flat against his hard body. She licked his bottom lip asking to enter and he complied. As his tongue finally touched hers he let out a deep groan and she circled her hips grinding into his. They both released their lips when the need for oxygen became apparent.

"Well hello to you too Bones" Booth said with a full force charm smile.

"Sorry, I just… you left early for that meeting and you couldn't make it to the lab today and…"

Booth silenced her with a lingering kiss.

"…I like to kiss my husband."

Booth laughed "It's okay Bones I love kissing my beautiful wife." He pulled her into another breath taking kiss. After they broke off the kiss he went to the kitchen for some water. Bones followed.

"Oh Bones, it's our week with Parker and he doesn't have school tomorrow and Rebecca said we can have him for an extra day."

"That's great Booth, you two will be able to have some father – son time since I have to work and you have the day off."

"Take the day off. There is no new case. Come spend some extra time with your step-son and me."

"Booth" Brennan sighed.

"I know Bones, but it was worth the shot." Booth said as he walked away from her up the stairs.

"Booth, where are you going?"

"To the bedroom there is something I need to take care of but, I would be extremely happy if my wife took care of it for me."

The seductive smile returned back to Brennan's face and she took off running for the stairs following right behind Booth.

**XXXX**

Booth pulled into Rebecca's driveway right on time. He still couldn't get the smile on his face to look normal. He had big plans for Parker today.

"Hi Seeley come in. He is grabbing his bag."

"Dad!"

Booth knelt down to receive his sons running hug.

"Hey buddy, you all ready to go? We have a big day planned today."

"Yeah Daddy let's go!" Parker said pulling on Booth's hand.

"Thanks again Rebecca." He said as he hugged her.

"You're welcome Seeley."

Booth picked up Parker's bag as they headed to the SUV. When Booth was driving out of the driveway Parker's questions began.

"Daddy, where is mom? What are we doing today? Is mom coming with us? Can we go swimming? Can we play soccer?"

"Woah buddy slow down one at a time" Booth laughed.

"Sorry. Where is mom?"

"She is at the Jeffersonian"

"What are we doing today?"

"Well first we are going to head to the zoo. Then around lunch time we are going to get McDonalds…"

Getting excited Parker cut him off. "Is mommy coming with us?"

"Not this time Parks. She has to work."

"Oh okay" Parker replied with disappointment in his voice.

"After the zoo and lunch we can go pick up Bones and go get milkshakes. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!"

"Alright zoo here we come."

**XXXX**

(Later At The Zoo)

"You ready to head out to get lunch?"

"Can we go watch the dolphin show before we go?"

"Sure let's go get some tickets."

They headed off towards the dolphins, bought two tickets, and found good seats right in the center. As the show was coming to an end the dolphin trainer said "Can everyone take a look to your right. My partner is standing by the seats." A spotlight focused on her. "We are doing something special. On the back of your tickets are numbers. If we call your number then head towards her because you will have won a special day for you and your family to come swim with our dolphins."

Parker whispered into Booth's ear "Daddy if we win we could bring mom because she loves dolphins!"

"Yeah she would really love that" Booth said as he pictured the smile on her face as she swan with the dolphins. Booth didn't even hear the number called. He snapped back to reality when Parker ripped his ticket out of his hands screaming "WE WON!"

"We won?"

"Yeah Dad they called your number."

Booth stood up and held Parkers hand as they headed down to see the assistant dolphin trainer.

"Congratulations! You and your family get to have a private day of swimming and playing with our dolphins."

"Thank you" Booth said as he took the needed papers.

"You and your family are going to have a great time."

"I can't wait to tell my mom. She will be so excited! She loves dolphins!" Parker said to the trainer.

"Well we will make it a say she will never forget."

Walking away Parker said "Daddy I'm hungry. Can we go eat McDonalds now?"

"Sure."

Walking out of the zoo Booth couldn't believe the amazing day they were having.

**XXXX**

Sitting in the car Parker knew he wasn't allowed to have his toy from the happy meal until he ate all of his chicken nuggets. Booth and Parker were off to get Bones at the Jeffersonian for milkshakes. They were coming up to an intersection and as Booth drove closer he saw that the green light turned straight to red. He slammed on the brakes and mumbled under his breath. Parker's fries went flying and his orange Hi-C was now spilled on his lap. All Booth heard from the backseat was "Shit!" They drove the block down the street and turned and parked in the Jeffersonian parking lot. Booth whipped around saying "Where did you learn to talk like that?" Parker smiled wide and said "I've been watching you dad. Isn't that cool? I'm your buckaroo and I want to be like you. Eat all of my food so I can grow as tall as you! We both have cameo sleeping pants that mommy gave us for Christmas and we both have boots. We are just alike right dad?"

"Yeah buddy just alike."

"I want to do everything you do. That's why I have been watching you."

"That's fine Parks but don't say that word. It's a bad word and Bones doesn't like it."

"Okay Daddy can we go in and see mommy now?"

He was unbuckled and out the door before Booth had the chance to reply.

**XXXX**

Parker and Booth walked through the sliding glass doors and saw Angela making her way to the platform. Parker let go of his dad's hand and took off towards her.

"Aunt Angela! Aunt Angela!"

As Parker hugged her legs she picked him up. Booth was now at their side.

"Hey little Booth, you have an extra day with your dad?"

"Yeah we went to the zoo and saw the monkeys, elephants, birds, lions, and dolphin! We won a present for mommy but you can't tell her."

"I promise."

"Alright Parks lets go see Bones."

Angela put Parker down saying "Bye little Booth. Have fun."

As she walked away she heard Parker say "See Dad Aunt Angela calls me little Booth because I'm just like you."

**XXXX**

Brennan was sitting at her desk writing a summary of her findings on another body from limbo when she heard footsteps approaching her office quickly. Brennan stood up and faced the door when they came to a stop. Standing in her doorway was an out of breath, big smiling, Parker Booth. His eyes and smile grew wider when they made eye contact.

"Mommy" Parker said excitedly as he was running towards her. Brennan smiled as she bent down to catch the running boy. When he ran right into her arms she picked him up.

"Hi baby. I've missed you."

Parker laid his head on her shoulder. "I love you mommy and missed you too." Brennan squeezed him as she told him she loved him too. At that point Booth walked into her office. She walked over with Parker still resting in her arms.

"Hi Booth" she kisses him.

"Hi Bones" he said with a smile.

"What are you two up to?"

"We came here to see if you wanted to go get milkshakes" Parker piped in.

Booth gave her his charm smile.

"Sure why not. I'll just tell Cam I'm taking the rest of the day off to spend some time with my Booth boys." Brennan went to place Parker onto the ground when he held on tight and said with a tear-filled voice "No mommy I just want you to hold me please."

Brennan could tell that Parker was on the verge to tears and told him okay. One tear slipped out of his eye and Brennan felt it soak into her shirt. Walking towards Booth while running a hand over Parkers hair she mouthed to Booth asking if Parker was ok. Booth whispered into her ear "He's tired and needs a nap and he really misses not being able to see you a lot. He loves you very much." Brennan fought back the tears in her eyes and they all headed towards Cam's office.

Parker was asleep in Brennan's arms before they made it to the car. They decided to go straight home and let Parker nap. They would do something special for dinner.

**XXXX**

When they arrived home it was 12:30. They put Parker into his bed then headed back downstairs. Brennan snuggled up to Booth's side when they sat on the couch.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Brennan asked.

Booth kissed her forehead and replied "Well when Parker wakes up I was thinking that him and I could play some soccer, then take a quick swim, then figure out what we want to do for dinner."

"That sounds good Booth because I have some work I want to do outside."

"Awesome" he smiled then kissed her lips. For the next hour they made-out on the couch like a couple of horny teenagers.

**XXXX**

At 1:45 Brennan was standing at the kitchen counter with Booth's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. He was placing tiny kisses and nips to her neck when they hear Parker coming down the stairs. Booth stepped next to her with his back leaning on the counter when Parker walked in.

"Hey buddy did you have a nice nap?" He nodded yes and Booth scooped him up.

"How about we change into our play clothes then play some soccer while Bones does some work outside?"

"I'm going to beat you again dad!"

"We'll see about that" the boy's said as they walked out of the kitchen.

**XXXX**

The boys played while Brennan worked in the garden. Parker kicked the soccer ball really hard and he just missed the net sending the ball flying behind the garage.

"I'll get it Parks just stay here."

Booth went to find the ball. Picking up the ball he leaned back against the wall thinking about what Parker had said in the car earlier. Taking a deep breath he folded his hands, closed his eyes, and bowed his head and began to pray.

"Dear God, I'm trying to be the best father to Parker but sometimes I slip up. Please forgive me for the foul words that I have spoken and watch over my family as we grow closer and closer together. Lord please help me, help my stupid self. Amen"

**XXXX**

Parker thought that his dad was taking too long to find the ball so he went over to help. When he stuck his head around the corner he saw his dad praying and decided to leave him alone. So he ran over to where Bones was in the garden.

"Mommy, can we go swimming now?"

"Sure sweetie. Are you and your dad done playing soccer?"

"Yes, it's too hot out to play anymore."

"That's true it is hot so why don't you head to your room to change and you dad and I will change too."

"Awesome you're going to swim with us too?"

"Yup"

Parker liked the sound of that and ran into the house to change.

**XXXX**

Booth, Brennan, and Parker had been playing in the pool for quite some time now.

"What do my two handsome boys want to do for dinner?" Brennan asked.

"How about we go out to dinner" Booth suggested.

"Can we go to pizza planet? Moms never been there before please" Parker said.

"What is a pizza planet?" Brennan asked confused.

"You'll just have to wait and see Bones."

**XXXX**

Dinner was a blast. Parker and Booth made it another night Brennan would never forget. Walking back into the house they were relieved to be home again.

"Parker go get ready for bed. I'll be in there to say goodnight in a minute" Booth said.

A few minutes later Booth entered Parkers room. He turned around and plugged in the Scooby-doo nightlight. Parker quietly crawled out of bed and got down on his knees. Booth watched as he closed his eyes and folded his hands then started to talk to God as if they were best friends. When Parker was done he climbed back into bed.

"Parker where did you learn to pray like that?"

"I've been watching you Dad. I want to be just like you. Eat all my food so I can be as tall as you. We both like to fix things and hold mom's hand. I want to do everything you do."

With tears in his eyes Booth wrapped him in a hug and said "My little boy is growing up."

"When I'm big Dad I'll still know what to do because I have been watching you. If I eat all of my food I'll be as strong as Superman so we will be just alike right Dad?"

"Yes Parker, just like me. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight pal." Booth started to walk towards the door.

"Oh Dad! Can you give mom a kiss goodnight kiss for me?"

"Okay I'll be happy to" Booth laughed as he shit the bedroom door.

He walked down the hall to find Bones getting ready for bed. Walking up behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around. Booth smiled down at her then cupped her face in his hands. Bending down he kissed her passionately on the lips then pulled away.

"That's from Parker. He told me to give you a goodnight kiss."

"You better be careful about how much you kiss me now…since Parker is watching you."

"Wait how did you know that?"

"I heard you two talking when I walked by."

Booth stood there staring at her. She smiled then said "Come on lets go to bed Superman." Brennan let out a tiny laugh. She got under the covers and Booth followed.

"Goodnight Superman."

"Don't call me that."

"You will get used to it just like I did" Bones said with a 100 watt smile on her face.

"Fine but Parker does have one thing right."

"What would that be?"

"We both like to hold mom's hand." Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him and they cuddled together until they fell asleep.

* * *

Yeah sorry that was long. I'm thinking about doing a story that is based off of this chapter. What do you guys think?

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**


	10. Gravedigger

**Gravedigger – Dave Matthews Band**

**This is set after Brennan and Hodgins were taken by the gravedigger but Booth was never taken by the gravedigger and he hasn't been caught yet. I do not own Bones or any of the lyrics in this story. The lyrics are from the song Gravedigger by Dave Matthews Band. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been exactly one year since Brennan and Hodgins were buried alive in the car and it has been exactly one year since Booth pulled them out alive. Together Booth and Brennan walk through the cemetery where all of the victims of the Gravedigger rest.

They walk up the tiny grass hill as the gray clouds start to roll in. Looking down at the headstone they both read _Cyrus Jones._

"Victim number one" Brennan says in a whisper.

"I had a chance to talk to his daughter and grandkids. It is something that I will never forget."

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"His two grandkids, Mike and Josh were telling me about their grandfather, and how he told them that you could live until you were 103. His daughter said they believed every word their grandpa said" Booth answered.

"He never made it that long" Brennan said as she looked into Booth's eyes.

"Yeah, but 103 is forever when you're just a little kid. So to them Cyrus Jones lived forever."

They both took one more look at his headstone then started to walk towards the next.

_**Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Gravedigger**_

"Muriel Stonewall" Brennan read out loud.

Booth just stared down. Brennan remembered that this one was hard on him because of the life that she lived. She was just about to ask him if he was okay when he said "She lost both of her kids in the Iraq war."

Booth turned and looked right into Brennan's blue eyes. Brennan watched as his eyes filled with tears.

"You should never have to watch your own children lowered in the ground." He paused. Eyes still attached to each other's he choked out "Bones, you should never have to bury your own babies, and then be put in the ground alive. It's just not right."

Brennan wrapped her arm through Booth's as she guided him away from that grave to the next victim.

_**Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Gravedigger**_

*_**Ring around the rosey***_

Booth: We're running out of time.

Zach: Minor correction. Dr. Brennan and Hodgins will run out of time in 4 seconds.

(4 seconds)

Zach; We are out of time.

_***Pocket full o'posey***_

Vega: You know what you just need to deal with the facts, that if you can't put the ransom together in the time he gave you…your partner is dead.

Booth: Here's the deal alright, you have a relationship with this guy it's what they call symbiotic… you benefit from each other. So know this… that deadline comes and my partner is still underground I will end you. You understand? 3 hours to live…Better hurry.

_***Ashes to ashes***_

Brennan: Booth will find us.

Hodgins: You have a lot of faith in Booth.

Brennan: No faith is an irrational belief in something that is logically impossible. Over time I've seen what Booth can do it's not faith.

Hodgins: No offense and I'm not just saying this because you filletedme with a knife. We are out of air, we don't know id our message got our much less if anyone understood it and we are buried underground. What you have is faith baby.

_***We all fall down***_

Booth: It was all of us, Every single one. You take one of us away and you and Hodgins are in that hole forever…and I'm thankful for that.

Brennan: I knew you wouldn't give up.

Booth: I knew you wouldn't give up.

_**Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Oh Gravedigger**_

Walking up to the last grave it started to rain lightly.

"Little Mikey Carson, seven years old" Booth said.

"I remember watching that home video of him riding his bike" Brennan threw in.

"Yeah, he rode his bike like the devil until the day he died" Booth said.

_**Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Grave digger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain**_

"Come on Bones it's starting to rain harder. Let's go." Booth said.

_***I can feel the rain***_

"Bones, come on." Brennan didn't move she just stared down at her feet. Booth began to worry. "Bones are you okay?"

*_**I can feel the rain**_*

Booth places his hand under her chin and brings her eyes to look at his. He can see that she is crying. "We will get him Bones."

"Booth, I was so close to laying right here with them. I don't think I could take adding another person to the Gravedigger's list." Brennan's tears began to flow faster. Booth swipes her tears away with his thumb then pulls her into his arms. Booth whispers into Brennan's ear "We are going to get him and I'm never going to let anything happen to you I promise. I won't ever give up."

_**Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Gravedigger  
Gravedigger**_

* * *

**I hope you all liked this one. Now that I am done with school I will be adding more at a faster pace. Thank you to everyone who is still following this story!**

**BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics**

**Here are the full lyrics to the song…**

Cyrus Jones 1810 to 1913  
Made his great grandchildren believe  
You could live to a 103  
A hundred and three is forever when you're just a little kid  
So, Cyrus Jones lived forever

Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Gravedigger

Muriel Stonewall 1903 to 1954  
She lost both of her babies in the second great war  
Now, you should never have to watch your only children lowered in the ground  
I mean you should never have to bury your own babies

Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Gravedigger

Ring around the rosey  
Pocket full o'posey  
Ashes to ashes  
{Musical intro}  
We all fall down

Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Oh Gravedigger

Little Mikey Carson '67 to '75  
He rode his bike like the devil until the day he died  
When he grows up he wants to be Mr. Vertigo on the flying trapeze  
Oh, 1940 to 1992-

Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Grave digger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
I can feel the rain  
I can feel the rain  
Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Gravedigger  
Gravedigger


End file.
